


Little Spoon Has Gotten Blue

by SignatorySea



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignatorySea/pseuds/SignatorySea
Summary: Yashee has some emotions. Splash and the boys try to comfort her.





	Little Spoon Has Gotten Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this contains a minor spoiler from the Discordance Field Arc.  
Its also an AU cause I haven't listened past episode 31

She doesn't remember how she got here. Curled up on a log in the middle of the woods outside Strumlots. Spoon cradled gently in her hands as warm tears left trails down her face. Making their mark as they dripped onto the engraved gift. A gift she had never properly received, but here it was. Having found it herself hidden away in a tree by a song only her and her bandmates could form.

She doesn't remember what made her run all the way out here. Dirt cozy between her toes as she sat on the log, having apparently forgotten her shoes in her hurry to escape. But from what, her tears hid from her, the recent events already forgotten by her memory. Not wanting to face whatever had caused this sadness to blossom inside her.

The hollow feeling drumming at her heart and swelling in her throat, making words impossible, and making it impossible to stop her sobs. The silver spoon started to shine under the sun filtered through the trees. Her tears had washed away an outer layer of dust and grime that had settled over who knows how long.

_ Crack. Crunch. Crack _ .

At the sound of breaking twigs Yashee quickly wiped the tears from her face. Trying to rid the evidence of her crying as a gentle hand made its way to her shoulder. "Yashee? Is everything okay?" Symbol. Her caring teacher, that's who the voice belonged to. His inclined tone carrying his worry despite the levelness of his words. Careful, testing, that's what he was. Trying to gauge what had caused the half-orc to run off so suddenly.

"I. I don't know Splash." Her voice is soft, broken. Sore from her crying. Her shoulders hunched, her posture dropped just like the defeat in her words.

He takes a seat beside her, careful to not touch her so not to set her off again. "Talk to me Yashee. I am here to help after all." He paused a note of curiosity peaking in his voice. "What do you have there?" He looks down at her cradled hands.

"A spoon. I-I think my mom had it made. But I found it, in those trees we found in the field." She pauses, tears starting to leak again. "Do you think I'll ever see her again? Its been so long. And I don't know where she is."

Carefully he reaches out to pat her arm. "Uh gee. I don't know Yashee. Chances are you'll cross paths with her again, the world is only so big, and clearly she still cares if she had a spoon made for you."

He dug into his pocket, producing a soft purple handkerchief and offering it to her. "We'll help you look for her Yashee. Afterall we are part of your family now."

He gives her a few more pats on the arm. Giving her time to dry away her tears and collect herself a bit before speaking again. "Do you want me to stay out here with you? Or are you ready to come inside? I know Randy and Raz'ul are probably pulling the school apart looking for you now. But it's your choice."

She hands him back the now soaked handkerchief. Sniffling again and wiping her cheek on her sleeve she wordlessly nods and stands. Signally that she's ready to go back inside. Yashee slips the spoon back into her pocket and begins the trek back inside. Dragging her feet to prolong the walk, but Symbol never strayed from her side.

-

Making their way back to the dorm, they approached the noise of chaos and the sounds of Raz'ul and Randy calling for Yashee. A quick entrance reveals Raz'ul knocking on her closed bedroom door, and Randy searching underneath the couch. Both of whose heads flip around to face the door when it opens. "Yashee!! There you are!" Jumping up they hurried over wrapping her in hugs. "We were worried when you just ran out on us! You can't do things like that you'll worry us sick."

Gradually she wiggled her way from the hug. Offering them a gentle smile, despite her swollen reddened eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to worry you, I just had something to take care of is all." Yashee measured her words carefully hoping Symbol would back her up and not question her tale.

Symbol gave her a melancholy look, but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she almost forgot to turn in her homework, so I'm glad she got it to me before I finished grading it. Speaking of which I need to go do that now. Thanks for bringing it to me Yashee." He gives her a pat on the shoulder and a smile before making his leave from the bards room.

Before further questions could be asked, Yashee excused herself to her room. Not wanting to risk breaking down in front of the boys. They softly accepted her excuse of being tired and let her retire to her room. Setting themselves upon the task of putting the room back together now that their companion had been found.

\----

She didn't sleep that night. Her feelings of loss and abandonment sitting to heavy in her chest to rest properly. So she sat at her desk, watching the spoon in the moonlight, and questioning possibilities softly.

"If she made you, where is she now? Why leave you behind when she left, and if she left what did she leave chasing?" Flicking it, the spoon spun around on the desk before slowing to a stop. Her questions left heavy and unanswered, despite her prodding.

"Will you come back for me? Mama? I miss you. Please. I just want to see you again." Cushioning her head on her arm, her head met the desk. Watching the spoon disappear as her vision blurred. Tears silently making an appearance, as her worry and emotions became too much to hold back.

Next time she opened her eyes, the sun had risen, Raz'ul gently knocking on her door asking if she was coming to breakfast. Stirring from her slumber she called back a quick yeah, waiting until his footsteps retreated before she dared to move.

Rising from the desk, wiping away the remainder of her tears and rolling her stiff neck. She made her way out, not wanting to worry the boys.

Only doubling back to put the spoon in her pocket.

\----

Breakfast was shared at their table, Randy and Raz'ul having brought the food back to the dorm so Yashee didn't have to leave their room yet. It was quiet. If a bit awkward, Randy and Raz'ul shifting uncomfortably in Yashee's silence.

Once the meal was finished, Randy cleared away the plates. Raz'ul reached across the table and patted Yashee on the arm. "If you want to talk about it Yashee we are here for you. If not that's okay too." The subject of what was left open, but her tear stained cheeks weren't easily ignored by the druid.

The careful kind sentiment, broke her. The tracks on her face wetting again. He stood from his seat. Quickly rounding the table to hug her. "Hey Yash. It'll be okay. Its alright." He held her tightly. Another set of arms joining his from the other side a few moments later. The boys trying to squish Yashee between them in a comforting hug.

"It's just. Just I miss her so much." She chokes out the words between sobs, fully accepting the boys hug. As she sobs she remembers what had even started this emotional outbreak yesterday. The holidays were coming up. It's almost Halloween, with Thanksgiving and Christmas hot on its heels. 

2 holidays meant to be spent with family, but her family has been broken for a while now. "Hey Yashee. It's okay. You're aloud to miss her. Nothing wrong with it." Raz'ul's gentle voice cut through her spiralling thoughts, like a hot knife through butter. Smooth and clean.

"But she's gone Raz, and she might not come back. She hasn't come back in so long. I'm going to be alone for the holidays."

"I know. I know Yashee. And we can't fix it or make her come back easily. But you won't be alone. You have me, and Randy, and Splash, Tabitha, Mitch, and the entirety of Strumlots here with you. We might not be your blood family, but we won't let you spend the holidays alone." Looking down she could see the sincerity in Raz'uls words. The honesty filling her with a bit of comfort.

"The holidays are a time of love. And that's what our band is built on right? Love and some chaos. So of course we wouldn't leave you alone." Randy piped in.

Though their comforting words couldn't mend the hole in Yashee's heart. They definitely helped place down the patch so it could stop bleeding. The ache of missing her mom would never go away completely, but the boys would help dull the ache quite a bit. Enough that she could function through the holidays, even with the moments of sadness that would hit.


End file.
